Frisk's Vorish Visit to the Underground
by Newenglander
Summary: Frisk falls down into the Underground, into a world where it seems everyone wants to vore him! Can he survive a world that seems to want nothing more than to eat him alive? Perhaps...if he stays DETERMINED.


This was all like a very strange dream to Frisk.

Here he had been. Falling down into a deep hole, almost getting killed by an evil flower, and then saved by a big female goat named Toriel. (Who strangely treated you like you where her own son.)

But despite how lovely it sounded to live the rest of your life with a Goat Momma that could bake you endless Cinnamon & Butterscotches pies Frisk still wished to go back home to the human world up at the surface.

So after giving a very heartfelt goodbye hug to Toriel the little human child was now on his way to try and find a way to get out of the Underworld.

With a walk through a huge door Frisk found himself now from inside a cave to outside a very winter like forest.

It was very hard to believe at first, but the fallen snow on his face (Plus the slightly cold winds) confirmed to the human that it was like a mini winter wonderland here. (Despite it having only been Autumn when he had fallen down into the hole.)

As Frisk made his way through the snow covered place he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. That he was being, followed!

Upon seeing what looked like an abandoned kiosk for selling hotdogs did Frisk suddenly hear a voice from behind saying, **"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around...and shake my hand."**

The mysterious being then held out it's hand, and while scared Frisk thought that it would be best to do as the stranger asked for.

So the human child took the bony hand of the unknown, and...

 **PPPRRRRFFFFFF!**

Frisk felt a bit silly now having gotten scared when he now saw that the one greeting him was just a silly skeleton man.

He was about as tall as the human child, and he was wearing a white shirt, a blue hoodie, black shorts, and a couple of sneakers.

 **"Heheh...The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny."** The skeleton guy said as he stuffed the whoopee cushion back into his hoodie pocket and looked at the small human again.

 **"Anyway, you're a human right? I am Sans. Sans the skeleton."** The monster said, and held out his hand for shaking again. (And this time Frisk was a bit resistant before he took it, as he looked to see that there wasn't a second whoopee cushion hidden somewhere.)

"I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but honestly...I don't really care about capturing anybody." Sans said as he seemed bored just standing around and talk.

 **"You know what? This forest is pretty boring. So let me take you to Snowdin instead. I know of a shortcut."** Sans then said, and started to lead the human boy back the same direction from which they had both come from earlier.

* * *

But despite doing that they both ended up only a few moments later in what seemed like a small little village. (Somehow)

Frisk looked around and saw all kinds of weird creatures living their own little lives, and a big nice looking sign saying "Welcome to Snowdin".

 **"See? I told you it was a great shortcut. "** Sans said before his otherwise always smiling face suddenly took a very serious look.

 **"Oh no!"** He said before seeing a very threatening figure in the horizon. **"Undyne?! But what is she doing here? She always keeps looking for humans over at Waterfall!"**

Sans then looked over at Frisk and said **"Listen kid! Both me and my Brother is really harmless, but Undyne is merciless! If she sees you then she will try and take your soul!"** , and then noticed how scared he had just made the child.

 _"Nice going there bonehead, making the kid super scared will defiantly help the situation here."_ Sans thought to himself before he suddenly got a great idea.

 **"I've got it! I know the perfect place for you to hide."** Sans said, and then lifted up his shirt to reveal his bare bones under it. **"My brother always said I should try and lose some weight, but I keep telling him that I just have thick bones. (Which I have.) But I think my ribcage is large enough for you to keep curled up inside of it."** Sans explained before pulling his shirt back down again. **"Let me first fix one thing."** Sans said before pressing under his head so that it bended backwards unnaturally much, and Frisk could now see a big hole down into his shirt and body. **"Get in there quickly!"** Sans said and Frisk immediately took and crawled down inside, before having to become like a small ball inside the tight chest and with Sans putting his head back into it's natural position.

Just as he had done that a big armoured figure made it's way in front of him, and Sans tried his best to act natural while having a whole child inside of him that was making his ribs poof out his shirt a bit more then normally.

 **"H-Hey Undyne! How's it going? Are you looking for my brother? Has he forgot to be on one of your special trainings?"** Sans asked and the big pile of armour remained quiet until it took off it's helmet, and revealed to be a female fish like creature with an eye patch over one eye.

"You know darn well that the only thing he is ever forgetting is when to bring his special attacks with him for the training, but he himself can always be trusted to stand outside the doors WAY before decided time." Undyne said and poked Sans in his expanded middle. (Making the skeleton sweat a tiny bit of nervousness.)

 **"So how come you are making a visit down to our place?"** Sans asked as casually as he could.

"My "contacts" have reported to me that there is finally a new human that has fallen down into our world, and this time I've decided to not wait for them to come to me, but for me to come to them!" Undyne explained.

 **"So hunting human? That same old stuff?"** Sans said, to which Undyne just rolled her eye and said, **"Yes. That "same old stuff". Have you seen any human around here?"**

 **"Not here, but I wonder if it hasn't been making it's way over to Waterfall by now while we was talking to each other? Would be a bit embarrassing if you missed it by wasting time talking to me."** Sans said with a sly grin, and upon realising that what the sly pile of bones was saying could be true Undyne felt like she had made the biggest mistake of her life right now!

"Oh **#% &!?&#%#!"**Undyne shouted out as she then took off like a rocket, and tried to run as fast as possible to get back to Waterfall and catch up to the (assuming to what Sans just said) human.

With her now gone Sans then took and bent his head backwards again, before hanging from his knees upside down from the Snowdin sign and letting the human fall out of him.

 **"That was a close one."** He said as he put his head back again, before helping the kid up from the snow.

 **"Look at you now kid, you are freezing from the snow."** Sans said as he took the frozen boy's hand.

"We can't have that now can we? Let me take you over to where me and my brother Papyrus lives." Sans said as he started to help guide the lost child towards a much warmer place.

 **"Hopefully things wont go as crazy when Papyrus get to see him."** Sans thought to himself.

...

...

...

...After having protected the human child Frisk from the fury of Undyne (By stuffing the boy inside of his own skeleton body) Sans knew that the human was in need so some warmth to survive, and henceforth he decided to take him back to where he and his brother was living.

There wasn't many houses in the small village of Snowdin but one could still very easy point out the one belonging to the skeleton brothers, as it was generously dressed in Christmas lights and had a Pirate flag hanging outside.

Sans was a bit worried about what would happen if his big brother got to see the human he had in company, but luckily upon entering there seemed to be nobody at home.

 **"Good. My brother must still be out on his own Human Hunt."** Sans said as he sat Frisk down in their green couch and wrapped him up with a thick blanket. **"Just give me a few seconds and I will get you something hot to drink."** Sans said, and after literally a few seconds of wait he was coming back with a mug of hot chocolate with whip cream on top! **"Got it freshly from the Hot Lands. Taste it."** Sans said as he handed over the drink to the human. (Who had to admit that it tasted really great.) **"Just like with Undyne my brother has been trying to do some human hunting on his own, but let's just say that he is not known for being as threatening as she is."** Sans said before suddenly the door was open up and said brother was standing there!

His name was Papyrus, and he was standing twice as high as both Frisk and Sans, and he was wearing a very interesting looking outfit that included gloves, boots, a cape, and a big armour plate over his chest area.

 **"Sup Bro?"** Sans asked as he tried to avoid letting Papyrus see the frozen human that was sitting in their couch, to which the much taller skeleton looked back at him displeased and said,

"You know "what's up" bro. What did you do?!"

 **"W-What do you mean?"** Sans asked, afraid that his brother knew about the human he was hiding.

"On my way back home I ran into Undyne, or rather SHE almost ran into me! I had to throw myself for cover as she came passing by, and I knew immediately that she must have been talking to you. So what did you say to her?!" Papyrus asked.

 **"That...you where waiting for her to get your training started, and that she needed to hurry up to get you?"** Sans suggested as an excuse, but Papyrus didn't seem to be buying it.

"Then why didn't she notice me when she almost rammed me completely?" He asked, and Sans knew he had to be thinking quickly on his toes again!

 **"Maybe she was just in such a rush that she could only focus on her task at hand?"** He said, and Papyrus went quiet for a moment before starting to laugh out loudly!

"Nyeh Heh Heh! That does sound very typical of her!" He said as he went into the kitchen to get some of his "famous" cooking starting for the two of them.

 **"As you can see kid my brother might be very cool looking, but he is not the brightest light bulb out there."** Sans said as he could see that Frisk was still very confused on what to do if Papyrus finds him. **"No worries kid. My brother might try to be brave and strong and ruthless, but he just wants to have some friends."** Sans explained **. "That outfit of his is something that really made him happy. So happy in fact that he never takes it off! He does wash it on a regular basis at least. And with that I mean that he even takes it with him into the shower!"**

"Tra la la! Dinner is ready!" Papyrus said as he suddenly came into room with a big pot filled with spaghetti, seeing Sans talking with Frisk!

 **"Bro!"** Sans said shocked as he tried to cover up the human next to him with the blanket.

"Oh, no need to do that Sans. I already saw him when I stood in the door." Papyrus said casually.

 **"Y-You did?!"** Sans asked nervously.

"Yes. You finally found a friend for us to share our dinner time with!" Papyrus said as he was overfilled with joy, and placed his large pasta pot on the dinner table before making his way over to Frisk.

 _"Thank god that he doesn't see that it is a human he is talking to."_ Sans thought to himself as he was wiping some sweat from his bald head, while Papyrus was looking down at the human boy.

"How is it that old saying about Friendship goes? Friends are someone you invite for dinner?" Papyrus asked his brother, but before Sans even had the time to answer the taller skeleton was already correcting himself.

"Or was it AS dinner?" He asked, and once again before even giving Sans a chance to answer Papyrus had picked up the human boy and then started to stuff him inside of his own skeleton body! (Similar to what Sans had done earlier, but in Papyrus's case the human was now tucked into that huge armour piece that was around the tall skeleton's chest area.)

 _"Good thing that my brother doesn't have any digestive system either."_ Sans thought to himself as he just tried to play it cool as he and his brother sat down to have dinner, while still having the human inside of his brother!

Sans had an harder time then usual eating his brother's food, and that had to do a whole lot about him not being able to stop watching how chest armour of Papyrus was shaking a lot from Frisk trying to break free!

Things didn't get any better for the trapped human as the dinner went on, as the closed up chest piece slowly started to get filled up with the spaghetti that Papyrus was eating!

It was a really messy mess for Frisk as he got tumbled around inside an iron cage, with sticky and sauce filled pasta covering him everywhere!

First when dinner was finished did Papyrus unhinge his head and turn forward to let Frisk fall out, and by then he was almost like a big moving spaghetti pile on the floor.

"I have to say that I enjoyed that quite a lot. We really have to try and invite more friends over for dinner at some other time." Papyrus said as he gladly walked away to take the dishes (And later clean the floor), as Sans was helping Frisk get back onto his feet.

 **"I'm really sorry for that. I had no idea that my brother would suddenly want to stuff you inside of him."** Sans said as he tried his best to clean off the entire human with just a napkin. (Which did next to nothing.) **"Good thing he also was just made out of bones under his clothes, right?"** Sans then said as he tried to lighten up the mood, before suddenly having Papyrus show up and say "Well, time for our friend to leave! I am about to clean the floor, and then I need for it to be NOTHING on it while I swab it." before he pushed the still spaghetti covered Frisk out of their home.

 **"If you just head for Assgore's castle then you can find your way home, but watch out for Undyne!..."** Sans warned the kid before the door to their home got closed by Papyrus.

Now with a clear goal in his mind Frisk looked at that huge castle in the distant, and he knew that this was the ay to go in order to hopefully get back home.

...

...

...

...After having both been eaten by two living skeletons and having big portion of Spaghetti drained over himself, Frisk was now on a journey towards the castle of King Assgore. (And hopefully be able to get back home to the surface world again.)

But to get there he would first have to travel through the Waterfall region, and before even setting off he had been warned by Sans that Undyne would be looking after him. (And she was known to be very unforgiving when it came to humans!)

On his departure from Snowdin to Waterfall Frisk noticed that he was in fact in company, with some kind of little Monster Kid.

He didn't seem to have any arms at all, but instead he was carrying the biggest smile anyone had ever seen, and he seemed super excited over to get to be a part of this "adventure" with Frisk. (Who he didn't seem to notice was the "new human" that everyone else of the monsters was talking about.)

As they walked together he would never stop talking about how "cool" and "amazing he would think that Undyne was, and that he was hoping to be really close to witness when she captures a new human. (If he only knew who he was walking with.)

He got his chance more then a few times as the two of them did encounter Undyne on several occasions, as she was trying to capture the human boy he was making company!

Undyne would try to toss spears at Frisk, grab him in the high thick grass, and at one point even trying to penetrate him onto a wall as she came charging towards him! But all the times her plans was foiled by the Monster Kid, as his love for his idol unknowingly saved the hunted human time after time.

The little Monster Kid also had a tendency to often trying to be the first to race with Frisk to a certain goal, but that would often result in the little guy tripping and falling flat on his face onto the ground! (But he still got up again and continued on like nothing had happen, all with that smile still there.)

This all almost ended in disaster as when crossing a bridge the Monster Kid decided to run again, tumble forward, and then end up hanging from the edge by his own chin!

Frisk was just about save him when he notice Undyne was also about to enter the bridge!

Knowing that he had only a few seconds to act before she comes for him Frisk dived down and helped pull the Monster Kid up from bridge side.

As the Monster Kid was just about to thank him for saving his life Frisk had to suddenly make a run for it, and just when the small Monster Kid was about to ask why the furious Undyne passing him by gave him a very clear answer.

"Wait a second...YOU are the human Undyne was chasing?!" The Monster Kid asked in shock as he saw the two of them disappear in the distance.

Through an opening into parts of the mountain the two of them was making a run for it out of Waterfall and into the next region, as Undyne by now was crazy obsessed by capturing Frisk.

As the little human kept on running he could see a large neon sign lighting out the message "WELCOME TO HOTLAND!", as both he and Undyne was about to enter new grounds.

It was a real shift in environment as the water filled and dimmed down Waterfall was now replaced by the scorched heat and lava pits in Hotland!

For Frisk this was just a minor sweating problem as he kept on running but the same couldn't be said for Undyne, who seemed to be having huge problems breathing!

She ripped the helmet off her suit in order to get air better but it was of no use, as the lack of any water was making her fish like body very weak!

Still determined to capture the human that was just within reach Undyne made a few more stapling steps before finally collapsing onto the ground.

This place was to hot for her, and having been chasing Frisk around all over the place had really drained her on any energy to go back.

Stopping his run Frisk saw the unconscious hunter laying there, and he knew he couldn't just let her die.

Looking around he happen to see a continently placed Water Cooler, and he quickly got a few cups to fill up.

Frisk then used one of the cups to pour down Undyne's throat, while the other one was tossed all over her face. (So that both her insides and outsides would get some hydration.)

He could see Undyne opening her eyes again and upon seeing him he was hoping that she would understand that he didn't want to cause any harm to her.

But oh boy how wrong he was when suddenly the fish lady jumped out of her armour and grabbed him with both her hands!

* * *

Frisk was a bit surprised to see how under her iron suit Undyne was dressed in a very "punk"-ish way, but he was even more surprised (and worried) over that she was now holding him in her grip!

Undyne was glad to have some water on her, but instead of thanking the human for what he had done she started to mock him for how stupid he was for "helping the enemy!"

She then felt her belly shouting for food (Since all that running had also burned every single calories inside of her.), and she felt she knew the perfect way to take care of this human.

"Assgore only want their hearts, and I'm sure I can make my digestives spare that." Undyne said as she then shoved all of Frisk into her mouth at once!

Inside her mouth there was a lot of things that Frisk had been lucky to avoid from his encounters with Sans and Papyrus. Flesh, a Tongue, and lots and lots of sharp teeth!

None of them ever came to hurt him, but he could tell that Undyne was having some real fun scaring up her meal like this.

"Anyway, time for me to **end** this." She said as she tilted her head back, and started swallowing the human down!

Having been cramped together as a ball already inside her mouth, the swallowing process only forced Frisk further into what would most likely be the end of his journey.

The Belly!

Out of all the bellies Frisk had been in so far this had to be the scariest one yet, as this one was actually a real stomach organ, and that he would most likely be digested this time!

Undyne herself had started to head back to Waterfall, and while carrying her armour she started to lick her lips a bit more (as to avoid making them dry from the heat), and a VERY familiar taste of the human made her stop completely.

"That... _taste?!_ " She said as she looked down at her belly bulge and suddenly felt completely unsure of what to do.

Knowing that she would most likely get some answers from the human she had eaten, Undyne decided to regurgitate and let the little boy back out again.

Once back outside again Frisk tried to get some fresh air before Undyne grabbed him again and pulled him up to her face level.

"Okay, explain yourself!" Undyne demanded, and when Frisk just looked like he didn't know what she meant Undyne tried to be more clear.

"You...You taste just like the Spaghetti Papyrus always cooks! And he only shares that with his closest of friends. That must mean you are also a good friend of his, and I can never harm a friend for a friend." Undyne said before putting Frisk back down again.

"I...I want to say I'm sorry for eating you right after you saved my life. That was a real _**jerky**_ thing to do." Undyne said before sitting down and looking really confused with everything.

"Man, this war. My mission. What is the point of it all really? Do I honestly believe in that if Assgore gets enough souls then he can actually break open the portal? I don't know any longer. Knowing that you are friends with Papyrus really made me think. All those other kids. They probably also had friends that are missing them a lot. You know that I am very rude and scary, and still when I was down for it you came back and helped me get better..."

"Kid. I'm really sorry for treating you do badly. If you think there is another way to fix all of this without anymore blood being spilt then I will make sure to be right behind you. I have a very close friend that lives in the labs just a stone toss away, her name is Alphys and I'm sure she might have a few ideas on how to help you reach Assgore." Undyne said before giving Frisk a military salute, and then finally going back into the Waterfall area.

As Frisk was turning around to head towards the lab he was suddenly face to face again with somebody very familiar.

Monster Kid!

"I saw ALL of that!" He said as his eyes looked as big as plates out of excitement!

"I am sooooo jealous that you got to see how the insides of Undyne looked like! If I **ever** got eaten by her I would have never wished to get out again!" Monster Kid said and got closer to feel the "aura" of Undyne's belly juices being all over Frisk.

"You even smell better now then when you smelled like that weird skeleton guy's spaghetti dishes." He said before looking around at his surroundings.

"Man. I'm in Hotland now! I have never been this far from home on my own before. Feels pretty cool. Almost like I am an adult soon enough." Monster Kid said as he stood and felt proud about himself for a few seconds.

He then felt that he should try and go back home now, so he wished his goodbye and started to walk back.

But after only a few steps he remembered something else to say so he turned around to face Frisk and said, "So you are a human huh? That's neat." before taking off sprinting. (And falling on his face once again.)

With that little Monster Kid now also gone Frisk knew that he had no unsolved problems left behind him, and now he could instead focus on his next goal on his journey home.

The Lab!

...

...

...

...Frisk was a little boy, that had been inside the guts of three monsters (So far), and all he wanted was to return back home at the surface.

He had been told that in order to do so he must reach the big castle of the Underworld kingdom, and face off against King Assgore. (Which many had warned to be a very ruthless and violent guy!)

But in order to reach the castle Frisk would be needing to do a small detour, and that's where the wise advice of Undyne had come in to help him.

She had told him to head for some nearby lab here in Hotland, where someone named Alphys would be able to help him.

It was such a hot place and filled with lava pits everywhere that Frisk almost thought that he was trapped inside a volcano, as he could hardly believe that anyone would be willingly living in here.

Still he knew that there was a smart female who was owning her own lab that lived somewhere around here, and she would hopefully be of great help.

Rising up in front of Frisk was a very tall building. It stood out quite a bit with it's all metal look in this otherwise rock and lava surroundings, but it did make it a whole lot easier for the human boy to tell where to go next.

Upon reaching the big doors of the place two of the many metal plates slide to their sides when Frisk got close, and that only told him that this place was the most inviting one he had come across so far.

* * *

Entering the lab Frisk was soon seeing that this did have a lot of stuff going on.

There was running tracks that could take one to any part of the room in just a second. Tons of different inventions and researches in full progress. And a super large monitor that was showing...Frisk?

Looking at the screen and then at where the screen was pointing to Frisk soon realised that this huge thing was literally following every step he was taking! If he moved to the left, the camera also moved to the left. If he moved to the right, the camera also moved to the right.

He was just about to ask what all of this was about when he heard someone else entering the room.

Coming out from the ladies restroom was what looked like a yellow nerdy Dinosaur lady, and upon seeing Frisk starting at her she almost acted like she had seen a ghost!

"O-Oh my! A-Are you already here?!" She said as she started to sweat whole rivers of nervousness as she carefully moved closer to the human child. (That was not that much shorter then her in height.)

"I better introduce myself. I am Dr. Alphys, and I am Assgore's royal scientist." She said, and was hoping for the human to look super amazed by her title and role. (But seeing how the kid seemed only mildly interested quickly deflated her ego.)

Seeing how he had been noticing the big screen and cameras Alphys gulped nervously and said that, "Don't take this the wrong way now, but I have in fact been following your journey ever since you left the ruins. All the places you been to, all the friends you have met, all the...stomachs you have been inside..." before she realised just how odd and disturbing of a journey this kid had truly been on.

"I was just about to see your big battle against Undyne when I kinda, sorta, got so excited that I needed to pee really badly! (And then sat there for about 20 minutes.)" Alphys said before suddenly realising something.

"UNDYNE?! If you are here!...And she is not!...TELL ME! What did you do with her?!" Alphys asked as she picked up the human and started to shake him like mad, in order to get some answers.

First when having him so close to her face did she notice a very "special" type of smell coming from the human boy.

"That smell...You have the same Fish Breath smell as Undyne has!" Alphys said before blushing over what she had just told Frisk and quickly added in, "Don't ask me how I know what the insides of her mouth smells like."

"Since it seems like your battle with Undyne ended with you two also becoming friends with each other, I guess I should try and help you find a way to get to Assgore and his castle?" Alphys asked, and Frisk answered by giving her a friendly nod. "All right then. I happen to know a very simple way from here to the castle. All you need to do is to..." Alphys said before they both heard a very loud "BANG!" being heard!

"Oh no! _Mettaton!_ " Alphys said as she started to get a small panic, all while Frisk just looked more confused then scared.

"Okay, long story short! A long time ago I made a personal robot named Mettaton, who was suppose to be like a big TV star that all the monsters living here could watch and be entertained by. The thing is that I was thinking that maybe he needed some more of a "purpose" to exist, so I also gave him some "Anti-Human" programs to help in the big war against the surface world. So now when he knows that you are here he might want to come over here and try to...kill you." Alphys explained and once finished tried to give her best "Ops! Sorry!" face to Frisk. (Who didn't take the whole "Killer Robot that is after me" thing very well.)

"He will be here any second, and I don't know what to do in order to protect you! What to do?! What to do?!" Alphys asked in her biggest stress moment yet, before remembering something from those videos of the human's journey.

She suddenly grabbed Frisk again, and this time said "I'm _**really**_ sorry, but this is the only way to truly protect you." before starting to devour the human child!

* * *

Frisk was almost getting used to this now, as he this time was being eaten by a pred that was almost his own lenght, so the swallowing process required a lot more actual swallows instead of the simple "One swallow to finish.)

And although Alphys didn't like having to eat the human that she was trying to help, having it's taste remind her about Undyne did make her a tiny bit "excited" to take and taste her tongue all over Frisk as he was being swallowed down!

Once curled up inside the belly of Alphys did the yellow dinosaur notice just how big of a bulge the kid made, as her lab coat now had a few buttons popped off, and her big gut was now hanging out freely when a suddenly show hungry robot made his entrance.

With confetti and spotlights Mettaton announced himself proudly, and the box shaped robot looked very eager to get things started.

"WELCOME ALL MONSTERS WATCHING US! I, METTATON WILL IN TONIGHT'S EPISODE FINALLY GIVE YOU WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WISHING FOR ALL THIS TIME. TONIGHT! A HUMAN! WILL! BE! SLAUGHTERED!" The robot announced loudly, and pressed a button to start the stock sound of an audience clapping and cheering like wild.

But all the drama and music soon died down when he looked around and asked the only other creature in the room with him, "ALPHYS DEAR. HAVE YOU BY ANY CHANCE SEEN ANY HUMANS IN THIS ROOM?"

"Who? Me? _Nonononono_!" Alphys tried to say in her most cool way, but her nervous stuttering made it very clear to Mettaton that she was laying. (And he might have an idea on just where she was hiding it.)

"OKAY THEN. BUT SINCE WE DON'T SEEM TO HAVE ANY HUMAN TO PLAY WITH I GUESS WE WILL JUST HAVE TO LET THE BRAINY HERSELF JOIN ME IN MY "QUIZ SHOW" INSTEAD!" Mettaton said, and before Alphys had a chance to protest the robot was already having his cards ready.

 _"Well, Quiz shows has often been my biggest strength, so maybe I can handle this?"_ Alphys thought to herself as she could feel the human moving inside of her.

"FIRST QUESTION. ARE YOU DOING WELL?" Mettaton asked, and Alphys got first surprised by what a simple question that was before saying a careful, "Yeah...Yes I am?" as her answer.

"THAT IS JUST A FORMAL THING I AS HOST MUCH DO SO NO WORRIES, THE REAL QUESTIONS WILL COME SOON." Mettaton told Alphys before turning towards what seemed to be a camera of his own and say, "HOW NICE THAT YOU ARE DOING WELL ALPHYS!" to it.

"DO YOU NEED TO CHANGE CLOTHES BEFORE WE CONTINUE ON? (THAT COAT OF YOURS IS ALREADY MISSING A FEW BUTTONS AFTER ALL.)" He suddenly then asked, and looking down at her bulging belly the dinosaur scientist tried her hardest to hold her open coat together again while answering, "Thanks, but I think I will be fine."

"WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT." Mettaton said to himself. (But still loud enough so that Alphys would hear it.)

"SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN TRACKING THE HUMAN EVER SINCE IT ARRIVED INTO THE UNDERLANDS, WHERE EXACTLY WOULD YOU SAY THAT IT IS NOW?" Mettaton's next question said, and this time poor Alphys started to get nervous for real as she knew her robot was aware of her hiding the human!

"Uhm...Given that he had just been leaving Waterfall and has Assgore's castle as his final goal, I would say that he is on his way to try and get through the laser filled stages of Hotland to reach THE ELEVATOR THAT LEAD DIRECTLY TO THE CASTLE!" Alphys answered while shouting the last part of it directly down to her big belly where Frisk was sitting inside.

Mettaton didn't mention if it was a correct or incorrect answer that time (Or that Alphys had gone from talking to shouting it.), but instead just said " _INTERESTING_." to himself.

"FINAL QUESTION! SINCE YOU ARE MY CREATOR I HAVE A PRETTY GOOD KNOWING OF WHO YOU ARE AND HOW YOU LOOK LIKE. SO THE FINAL QUESTION FOR TONIGHT IS, WHAT WAS IT YOU ATE RIGHT BEFORE I GOT INTO THIS ROOM IN ORDER TO GIVE YOU A BELLY OF THAT SIZE?" Mettaton asked, and Alphys got really shocked at how direct to her hiding place of Frisk that was!

Still she knew that he couldn't know the truth so she quickly said, "3 Glamburgers, 7 Cinnamon Buns, and 11 Pies!" while sounding as sure and direct as she could.

Mettaton sounded first like an old computer trying to load (as he was doing his best to analyse by the sound of her voice if Alphys was speaking the truth), and once being done he said, "THE CORRECT ANSWER WAS "YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT METTATON, SINCE YOU WEREN'T PRESENT WHEN IT HAPPEN", BUT IT IS NICE THAT YOU WANTED TO BE SO HONEST WITH YOUR WEIRD EATING HABITS FOR MY VIEWERS. MAYBE I SHOULD ALSO CREATE SOME FITNESS SHOW, SO THAT SOMEONE LIKE YOU CAN LOSE TO EXTRA POUNDS YOU ARE CARRYING?"

Alphys BLUSHED at this as Mettaton gave a bow. "THAT WAS ALL WE HAD TO GIVE TO TODAY AND I HAVE TO LEAVE YOU NOW, AS I ALSO HAVE A COOKING SHOW, A NEWS REPORT, AND A MUSICAL STAGE PLAY TO ARRANGE FOR THE HUMAN ONCE IT ARRIVES. TOODLES!" Mettaton said before he made an exit from stage right...

That is he drove himself completely through the wall on the other side of the room.), and disappeared. Once knowing that he was gone now did Alphys let out Frisk from her stomach, and the nerdy Dinosaur felt pretty embarrassed when she now saw just what a huge hole in her coat she was sporting now.

"Oh no! You can practically see all of me now!" She said before remembering the human boy she had been holding inside of her.

Luckily he seemed to be perfectly fine, and Alphys apologized for what she did.

"I knew that he was programmed to never hurt any monsters, so if I placed you inside of me then you would be much more safe then anywhere else." She explained.

With the killer robot dealt with (For now) Frisk continued on his way to get home, as Alphys gave him the best of wishes, and told him that she would "Be following the rest of your moves on your journey!"

...

...

...

...After his visit to the Hotland Labs (And being inside the stomach of the very doctor herself.) Frisk was now on his way again towards the castle. To meet Assgore, and hopefully be able to finally return back to the surface.

Before leaving Alphys had been taking the cellphone that Frisk had got from Toriel earlier, and "improved it" by giving it the ability to send text messages.

She had told him that it was so that she could give the kid "Helpful Advices" on his journey. (But so far all she had used it for was to send him a ton of spam posts and friend requests.)

The Hotland was the most hostile of all areas Frisk had been in so far, but surprisingly there still seemed to be some monsters that had no problems at all living in these scolding hot temperatures.

Frisk went on solving puzzles, riding elevators, and even solving royal guard's secret love for each other as he made his way almost all the way up.

All that was left for Frisk now was to make it through a small cave and then he would be starting to reach the capital city, but before entering he noticed something odd. Having put up what seemed like a little shop was a weird spider looking girl, and it had some "okay" looking pastry up for sales.

"Hello. My name is Muffet, and I am selling some lovely Spider Pastries. Would you maybe want to buy some? All proceeds will go to real spiders in need." The spider girl said, and while acting charming still also showed some kind of "force" in her wish for Frisk to buy from her.

Frisk took at a look at the prices and got a bit shocked over how largely expensive it all was for something that only looked "okay". Buying either a Spider Cider or a Spider Donut would cost a whooping 9999G to pay! (Which was money Frisk neither had, or was willing to spend.)

Predictably Frisk kindly declined the generous offer of Muffet's spider goodies, and he instead proceeded towards the cave that he needed to go through.

On his way he meet up with a cat looking guy that was holding one of the Spider Donuts, and he seemed pretty broken over the whole thing.

"Oh my...I actually bought a Donut from her. I-I didn't want to, but that girl! She kept giving me that creepy stare and even started licking her lips! I'm all broke now, but I don't want to even imagine what she would have done to me if I said no!" He said as he then continued on walking into the same cave as Frisk was about to do.

Having just heard how he got scared into buying that expensive Donut, Frisk started to wonder if maybe he had made a huge mistake right now?

* * *

Once inside the cave it was really dark! So dark in fact that Frisk couldn't even see his hand in front of his face any longer.

But after a while he did see a light at the end of the tunnel, and knew that it must be the exit!

He tried to start running a bit quicker, but found that there was what seemed to be a lot of sticky spider web all over the floor.

And to make matters worse he started to hear a creepy voice coming from the ceiling!

"Ahuhuhuhu...Did you hear what they just said? I heard them say that a human would come by here. They said that humans HATE spiders! How they stomp on them, how they like to tear their little legs off!"

The more and more hostile the voice was getting the more and more Frisk wished to get out of here quickly, but as he tried to speed up he found that he was completely stuck in the web covered floor!

"But what they said the most..." the voice then said before suddenly the area next to Frisk started to light up, and one could see little Miss Muffet sitting on her own giant web, surrounded by many tiny little spiders. "Is that they are incredibly greedy with their money."

Frisk blinked a bit in surprise.

"Is that so?" She asked directly to the trapped Frisk. "You just think your taste are just to good for my simple pastries, don't you?" Muffet inquired. "But I can tell you that your taste...is just what we wish to have!" Muffet said before ordering her little spider friends to attack Frisk! Since Frisk would run off he just tried to punch the spiders to not come close to him, but it was of no use given how many they where.

He even took off his jacket and tried to wave it around wildly in order to scare them, but pretty soon they got him wrapped up tight in their webs and his jacket ended up on the floor.

Now trapped in a big cocoon of spider-web Frisk was being carried over towards Muffet, who was looking pretty pleased with her latest prey.

"I wonder what I shall do with you next? Maybe I should feed you to my pet?" She suggested, and pointed over to Frisk to see the largest spider he had ever seen! It was easily about as big as big as a bull, and with it's very sharp looking teeth Frisk didn't even want to dare imagine how painful of a end would be waiting for him there!

But "luckily" for him Muffet felt that "Being how rare humans are around here", SHE would be the one eating him instead!

Before Frisk could even let out a sound of protest Muffet open up her spider mouth wide, and was swallowing the human boy up as a giant burrito!

With all the spider-web around his body Frisk had no way of creating any resistance, and as a result he was soon inside this new belly in record time!

When usually inside a belly he would have then started to kick the walls or moved around in the hopes of triggering some gag reflexes, but since he was completely bound up he just had to instead focus on just laying back and accept his fate that this might be the one time the stomach would be the last thing he ever saw.

Muffet was now feeling very full and happy with her meal, and was just about to go back and sleep it off when some of her tiny spider friends seemed to have some very important things to show her.

They came dragging with Frisk's jacket, and at first Muffet didn't get what they wanted with it but then she was told to look inside the pockets of it.

She did just as he spider friends was asking for, and what she found in one of the pocket really shocked her.

Frisk had been carrying around on a Spider Donut all this time!

Unknown to her Frisk had been buying a Spider Donut at a very cheap price all the way back in the Ruins, and had since been carrying it inside of his jack pocket. (And since Spiders are very good at carrying sales news to each other Muffet also had confirms from the Spider itself that Frisk had been buying it from her little sales chain.)

"Oh my. I think I have made a HUGE mistake here!" Muffet said before pressing all of her 6 arms onto her bulging belly, and forcefully made the wrapped up human coming back out of her mouth.

Once out she used her claws to rip the spider-web all off Frisk, and apologize for the way she had been treating him.

"I'm so very sorry for all of this! You see, a very flamboyant robot had been here just earlier and warned us about a spider hating human wearing a striped shirt would pass through here very shortly. We of course thought that this was you, but given that my little spider friends found this wonderful Spider Donut that you bought all by yourself we now understand that it can't possibly have been you he meant." Muffet explained before having her spiders make a clear way out for Frisk, as he was handed over his jacket again.

Once out of the cave now Frisk knew that it wasn't far away now until he would be reaching the capital city of the Underground. (And after that the castle.)

But given how all of this was the work of a tall tale from Mettaton he knew that he needed to be on his guard, since that killer robot most likely would be back very soon to finish his mission on taking care of the human!

...

...

...

...It had been a very long journey, but now Frisk was almost there.

After his encounter with Muffet the Spider girl, he had been running into Mettaton (A killer robot with it's only purpose to kill the human child.) a few times.

But luckily he had always been able to have Alphys via the phone that had helped him survive each encounter. No matter if it had been to disarm bombs or turn off fiery death traps, the chubby dinosaur scientist had always been ready to save him.

Some times she had been helpful just by updating his phone so that it could also work as a jetpack or shot little laser-beams to fight back against the metal menace.

Now the human child was just one room away from getting to the elevator that would take him up to Asgore's castle, and once there the final battle for his way home would take place.

As he entered the room Frisk could see that Mettaton was also present! But it didn't seem to be moving at all.

It was just sitting there. Motionless, and almost dead looking.

That is until Frisk stepped into the lighted part of the room, and suddenly Mettaton jumped back into it's more lively ways.

"HERE IT IS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ALL THE DRAMA! ALL THE SUSPENSE! IT HAS ALL BEEN LEADING UP TO THIS!" The machine said as it started to have loud dramatically music playing, and spotlights lighting up the two of them. "YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH LATELY, HAVEN'T YOU HUMAN?" The robot asked as it was starting to circle around Frisk.

"BUT NO MATTER HOW MANY TRAPS I SET UP FOR YOU, YOU ALWAYS MANAGES TO SLIP OUT ALIVE JUST IN THE NICK OF TIME." Mettaton said before the voice of Alphys from the phone said, "Yes! And it is cause we work as a team to beat you!"

"OH YES. ABOUT THAT..." Mettaton said before starting to act a bit "sneaky" as this machine had a tendency to do. "HAVE YOU LITTLE HUMAN EVER THOUGHT ABOUT HOW CONVENIENT THIS ALL IS? HOW EVERY SINGLE TIME WHEN THERE HAS BEEN A TRAP OR A PROBLEM, YOUR TRUSTY PROFESSOR (THAT YOU HAVE ONLY KNOWN FOR ABOUT A FEW HOURS MIGHT I ADD) JUST SO HAPPENS TO HAVE AN ALREADY INSTALLED GADGET IN YOUR PHONE TO HELP YOU WITH THAT EXACT SITUATION?"

Hearing this started to make Alphys a bit nervous, as her voice could be heard saying, "Y-Yeah...so what?!"

"AND LET'S NOT EVEN FORGET ABOUT WHO CREATED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, WITH THE EXACT PURPOSE TO HUNT DOWN AND CAPTURE ANY HUMAN CHILD THAT WOULD WALK INTO THIS PLACE." Mettaton continued, to which a now even more panicking Alphys could be heard saying, "I'm coming in now!" before a sudden "knock" against the big metal door from which Frisk had entered could be heard.

"H-Hey! The door is **locked!** I can't get it!" Alphys was heard saying as she was desperately trying to get inside.

"YES. THIS WAS ALL PLANNED BY THE GOOD DOCTOR FROM THE VERY START! EVERYTHING WAS JUST A BIG PLAN FOR HER TO TRY AND BE SEEN AS A "HERO" IN YOUR EYES, AND TO HAVE YOU BECOMING HER FRIEND FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!" Mettaton explained before snapping it's fingers, and making the platform they where both standing on to start moving slowly! "BUT WE CAN'T HAVE THAT, NOW CAN WE? THE AUDIENCE THAT HAS BEEN FOLLOWING US FOR SO LONG DESERVES SOMETHING BETTER THEN A PREDICTABLE AND MUZZY "HAPPY ENDING" TO THIS. SO WHY NOT MAKE A BIG PLOT TWIST?" Mettaton asked before snapping it's fingers again, and this time making the platform flying up at a very great speed!

* * *

With the two of them now stuck on a small platform that was only getting higher and higher up Mettaton seemed to have a great announcement to make.

"I HAVE DECIDED TO GO BACK INTO DOING WHAT I WAS PROGRAMMED TO DO FROM THE VERY START BY MY CREATOR AFTER ORDERS FROM HER BOSS. I WILL TAKE THIS HUMAN'S SOUL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The robot announced proudly to the cameras filming the whole thing.

Frisk was very scared over what would happen next, but then he got a new call on his phone from Alphys.

"H-Hey. I know that this is probably not the most fitting time to talk to you. You are probably having a hard time trusting me, but believe me when I say that I didn't want it to end like this! Mettaton might think that he is unbeatable, but it does have a weak spot! If you can turn it around then there is a switch on it's back, and upon pressing it you will turn Mettaton into a much more "vulnerable" form! It is still a prototype thing, but it's the best chance you got!" Alphys said before her signal was cut short!

Knowing now that there might be a weak spot on this metal box on a wheel Frisk convinced Mettaton in believing that there is a mirror behind it, and as soon as it turned around the human pressed that switch and Mettaton started to freak out!

There was then a powerful light, and once it was possible to see again Frisk noticed that Mettaton was no longer itself!

Mettaton had now done into it's EX mode, and was now sporting the shape more of a human like male creature! (If maybe a bit on the flamboyant side.) Mettaton EX seemed to be very pleased with his new body as he proudly told to his watching audience, "I'M BACK AND I AM BEAUTIFUL BABY!"

"I DO HAVE TO THANK YOU CHILD, AS WITH MY PREVIOUS SO SHORT ARMS I COULDN'T POSSIBLY REACH THAT PART OF MY BACK ON MY OWN. BUT NOW WHEN I AM INTO THIS SHAPE I AM GOING TO START MAKING A REAL SPECTACLE OF THIS WHOLE THING!" Mettaton said as on a background screen numbers showing viewers and a stream of comments sent in by the monsters watching was being put on display.

Frisk could see comments like "Go Mettaton!", "OMG I love your show!", and "I think the human looks cute. :3" scrolling pass them as Mettaton used his newfound body to take a strong grip on Frisk!

"I COULD GET RID OF YOU IN SO MANY CREATIVE WAYS, BUT GIVEN HOW I HAVE SEEN YOU BEING DEVOURED BY NO LESS THEN 5 OTHER CREATURES AND STILL SURVIVED, I FIGURE IT IS MOST FITTING FOR ME TO SHOW YOU HOW TO REALLY DO IT!" Mettaton said before opening up his mouth and stuffing Frisk inside of him!

While he had no tongue and the teethes was just for show, it was still a very disgusting thing to once again being forced down into the belly of something!

But unlike all the other living creatures Frisk found himself to be inside more of a "chamber" like cell this time, that both had light to lid it up and cameras to record him from while inside.

"DO YOU LIKE MY SOFT ALUMINIUM MIDDLE? IT DOES WONDERS TO STRETCH OUT YOUR BELLY WHEN YOU WANT TO STUFF IT WITH SOMETHING (OR SOMEONE) IN IT!" Mettaton said as he was starting to let some strange liquids fill the tiny space up!

"AND NOW YOU PROBABLY ARE EXPERIENCING MY VERY OWN ACIDS, AS THEY WILL MAKE SURE TO LEAVE NEXT TO NO TRACES OF YOUR AFTER ONLY A MATTER OF MINUTES!" The killer robot proclaimed, as he by now saw himself as the true winner of this long battle.

That is until he took a look at the ratings and comments, and got a smaller shock.

Apparently Frisk had been managing to grew quite a fan base during all the times he had been in Mettaton's shows, and upon now having him getting digested by the big machine it seemed like many of the fans of the celebrity robot was now in an outrage!

Many angry comments started to flood in, and as the number of watchers was dropping at an alarming rate Mettaton knew he had to do something drastic if he didn't want to have his whole show cancelled! Having to go against his whole plan Mettaton quickly drained his stomach sack out of all the acids that it had been pumping in, and with a press of a button his whole midsection open up and the human child could pop out safely!

Frisk had some minor burns on his clothes, but was otherwise safe.

Mettaton seemed to be a bit lost on words first, but then quickly remembered that they are still going live so he said, "WELL ISN'T THIS A TWIST IF ANYTHING? THE LITTLE CHILD THAT WAS DOOMED TO DIE WILL STILL LIVE ON!"

He then turned over to Frisk and said, "CONGRATULATION MY CHILD! SINCE YOU ARE STILL ALIVE YOU WILL NOW ACHIEVE THE GRAND PRIZE! WHICH IS...MEETING OUR GREAT KING!"

"RIGHT NOW EVEN!" Mettaton then added, as by now the platform that they had been standing on had now taken them both to the level of the castle.

"ALL I CAN DO NOW IS TO WISH YOU A GOOD LUCK ON MEETING THE GREAT ASGORE, AND WE HOPE THAT YOU WATCHING AT HOME HAS BEEN ENJOYING THE SHOW!" Mettaton said as he tried to keep a happy face (Despite failing with his one real creating mission.), and Frisk took the chance to just get out and head towards his goal.

He was so close now!

So close to getting home!

...

...

...

...Finally he was here.

Ever since falling down into the Underworld Frisk had been told that getting to the castle and meeting King Asgore would be the only way for him to get back into the surface world, where all the humans lives.

But during his long journey the feeling of meeting the king had been slightly changed.

From first hearing things like "he is a nice dude" and "he will understand when you explain your situation to him", to now hearing things like "he has taken the souls of six humans before you" and "he will use you in order to break the portal and take over the human world!"

So Frisk at this point didn't know if Asgore would be trying to help or kill him upon meeting the human boy, but since he had been going through so much (and been inside so many bellies) that turning back now would be very foolish.

Standing outside the big ports to the throne room Frisk was a bit scared, and he took a few deep breaths before opening them up.

If there would be so that there is a vengeful evil tyrant in there, sitting on his throne, armed with a big spear, and just waiting to kill whoever walks inside, then Frisk just had to try and keep calm and stay determined.

* * *

Upon entering the human got a bit surprised by what he saw.

Firstly it was a lot more brighter of a room then he had been expecting. Not only cause of the big holes in the ceiling, but also cause it seemed like these holes went all the way up to the surface and the light coming in might in fact be from the sun itself. (The first rays of Sunlight that Frisk had witnessed since entering this world.)

Then there was Asgore's throne standing proudly in the middle of the room, but also at the far end of the room (almost hiding in the background) a second throne that was covered up in a big sheet. (Did Asgore use to have a Queen that is no longer with her King?)

And finally what was most striking about the throne room was that the floor was almost a full covered mat of Yellow Flowers, as they spread out so much and their strong colour really made it the first thing you notice when entering it! (If anything it made it look more like a Garden then a Throne Room.)

Then he saw him. Standing there right in front of his throne with his back turned was Asgore.

Despite not seeing his face yet Frisk could tell that he was a pretty huge guy, with him standing taller then anyone else, his long wide cape and long thick hair that made him look even more larger and terrifying, and his big horns that almost looked like they could be used as his weapons if he would feel like it. He didn't seem to be even knowing that Frisk had entered the room as he seemed to be more interesting in watering his plants. The human boy had to make a loud cough in order for the king to notice his company.

"Oh? Is someone there? Just give me a moment! I am almost done watering these flowers." Asgore said in a very deep and booming voice as he then stopped watering the flowers, put his watering can down, and turned around to greet his mysterious guest. "Howdy! How can I..." He said in a very positive and friendly manner, before suddenly getting a very stern and worried look on his face when he saw that it was the human boy that he had heard rumours of was coming.

He seemed really stunned and confused about it. (As if he knew Frisk where on his way, but that he had really been hoping that it was all just a wishful thinking and not a reality.)

He also seemed to not want to look Frisk in the eyes with his present, and instead started to look at either the flowers or the sunlight and comment on how "nice" everything is.

"The sun is shining. The flowers are blooming. A perfect day to play catch. Don't you agree?" He asked the small boy, almost in a way like he was imagining him as his own child or something.

"Well, I think we both know what will happen now. When you feel ready you can meet me in the next room." Asgore said before making his way over to it, and leaving the human boy all alone in the room.

This was all so weird for Frisk.

Given all the stories he had heard about this king taking the life of 6 other humans to gain their souls he had been expecting him to launch at him at the very second he entered the room, but instead he seemed to be just as uncomfortable and disliking of the whole thing as Frisk was. (But still in a bizarre way acting like this was the only way for things to work.)

Believing in that they could find another way to solve this (Or at least hoping they would) Frisk entered the second room to see what awaited!

* * *

It was such a weird place both he and Asgore was standing in right now. There was nothing telling that this was a part of the castle (Or a part of the Underworld at all for that matter.), as it was like a long white lit corridor with a black hole at the other end of it.

It looked like it could go on forever, and still never lead to any real exit.

"This is it. This is the barrier." Asgore told the small child. "This is what keeps us all trapped underground, and prevents us from ever making contacts with the humans and the surface world."

The king sighed. "I don't want to finish this, but since you made it all the way here I hope you are ready." Asgore said before having 7 containers appear, and 6 of those had what looked like a different coloured heart. "Six souls has been taken. Seven is needed to break the barrier, and let us monsters reach the surface once again.." Asgore said before grabbing Frisk and lifting him up! "I _really_ don't want you to suffer, so I will try and make my process as quickly as possible." The mighty Mountain King said before opening up his big mouth and swallowing down Frisk whole!

For Frisk almost every time getting eaten had made him wonder if this was the last time he would come out alive from it, but being eaten now by someone in such distant place like this and for what cause made him feel less optimistic then before.

Would anyone know that he where he was this time?

Would someone actually want to save him if his death was for the sake of helping all of the monsters?

Asgore's belly was by far the biggest one so far, so while being more roomy then the rests Frisk still felt that he was nothing more now then a tiny little snack for this giant beast.

He had been so close to get home, and yet it felt so far away...

That's when suddenly he could feel how the body of Asgore was shaking around, and before he could ask out what was going on Frisk could feel how a heavy force from the outside was pressing into the bottom of the belly and forcing him upwards!

It didn't seem to be what Asgore himself wanted but someone wanted to save Frisk's life, and he was quickly starting to see the light of the big barrier tunnel once again!

With a big "SPLOSH!" did Frisk end up landing on the ground, covered in both the saliva and belly aches of Asgore, but still alive.

Looking up he could see that the big and mighty Asgore was being held in a Heimlich manoeuvre (As that had been the way Frisk had been helped out), before being let go and collapsing onto the floor from exhaustion.

Once the big king had fallen Frisk could see that the one who had saved him from the gut was none other the Toriel, the sweet Mama Goat that had been rescuing him from his first fall into this world and raised him in her home until he was strong enough to start his journey!

"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent, youth..." She said as she fully embraced the child she had been taking care off, being so happy and proud over that he was still alright.

"Tori...You came back!" The voice of Asgore said, and upon hearing that Frisk finally put two and two together.

Toriel was the Queen that had used to be together with Asgore!

Toriel didn't seem as happy of seeing her old lover again as she told him that she had still, "Not forgiven you for those horrible things you did in order to "help our people", as you claimed."

Asgore seemed very sad over his old crush still being upset with him, but he could fully understand why she would still think so.

Pretty soon it wasn't just the three of them, as all the other familiar characters that Frisk had ended up meeting and become friends with was back!

Sans!

Papyrus!

Undyne!

And Alphys!

Now all of them was finally together at one place, and maybe if they just sat down to talk this out they could possibly find a way to break the barrier without having to have any more blood spilled.

They all seemed very pleased with meeting and getting to know each other, but there was one thing that made Alphys look very puzzled.

"Papyrus. I heard that YOU where the one that had been calling us all and told us to be here. How exactly did you manage to get everyone's number in such a short time?" She asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say..." Papyrus said before making a pause for dramatically effect. "A tiny Flower helped me."

 _"A-A tiny flower?!"_ Alphys asked nervously before suddenly a thick layer of thorny vines had all of them tied up!

...

...

...

...His first entering into the Underworld had been so weird.

Frisk was starting to remember how he had been falling from a really great height before waking on what seemed like a bed of Yellow Flowers.

He felt hurt and damaged, but this conscious.

That's when he had seen it for the first time.

FLOWEY.

Being all alone in this dark creepy place seeing such a friendly looking flower with a happy face made the human child feel safe. Feel that he could get help from it.

The flower saw the bruises and wounds the human had, and was offering to give him some "Friendliness Pellets" in order to heal him.

But upon getting hit by them Frisk actually felt more hurt then he had been during the fall!

Suddenly the all so friendly looking flower now had a really creepy and disturbing looking smile, as it seemed to find great pleasure in your suffering!

"You idiot!" It said in a very demonic like voice. "Don't you understand how it works around here? It is Kill or be Killed!"

And in the very next second over 100s of those little pellets was lined up around the poor defenceless human, with no way of escaping them!

"DIE!" Flowey said before laughing maniacally as the death circle of pellets was drawing closer and closer to Frisk's soul!

Right then and there the pellets just disappeared as quickly as they had appeared, and before either Flowey or Frisk had a chance to ask what was going on a big fireball came shooting right towards them!

Flowey disappeared and instead Toriel was standing in his place, looking very worried over how badly damaged this fallen human was.

After starting to be carried in her arms Frisk ended up falling unconscious, and when waking up he was now laying in bed at Toriel's home, with a slice of Butterscotch & Cinnamon Pie on plate right next to him. It was no wonder then that from that moment Frisk would have assumed Toriel would have found his unconscious body from the start, and all that parts about a taking flower was just a part of a very bad nightmare.

That is until now when this same nightmare now had suddenly appeared in the great barrier room, and had been taking all of the friends that Frisk had made as hostages!

"Hello again." He said casually as the 6 other individuals in the back seemed to be in unspeakable pain from being caught up in the vines. "While you where all just standing around like a bunch of dumb dumbs, I broke in and stole all the 6 humans souls for myself!"

The evil flower then got another creepy smile on it's face as it looked at Frisk and said, "And with the additional souls of you and your friends I will have the powers to become an unstoppable god!"

"And why am I doing this, you might ask? To make sure that this story doesn't end of course! If I let you have your "happy ending" then what will that leave me? Ignored. Forgotten. But if I keep you all hostage then this story can't end. You will be forced to be with me for just as long as I please!"

Then suddenly Frisk was feeling a very familiar problem, as a circle of those deadly pellets are around him once again!

"Even if that means that I will kill you as many times as I please!" Flowey said before sending them all heading towards Frisk at full deadly speed!

Frisk was about to accept that he would die now, when suddenly all wall of fire appeared around him and took out all the pellets! Turns out Toriel wasn't fully as unconscious as one had been believed to think, as she had been showing to have the strength to use her powers to create that protecting fire wall.

"Do not be afraid my child. No matter what happens. We will always be there to protect you!" She said, as he calming words managed to make you feel stronger and braver.

Not long after that all the others that was being trapped started to also show their great support for you, and pretty soon even many other ordinary monsters that you meet on your journey appeared to be on your side.

And as the positive support for you just grew stronger and stronger, the weaker and weaker the powers of Flowey seemed to become.

By now Flowey despite all his powers looked like the most weakest and harmless of all the characters in the room. (And it seemed like he too was starting to think so.)

Or was he?!

Suddenly that sad face on Flowey turned back into his usual "evil" grin as he said, "I can't believe you're all so STUPID!" before having even more vines showing up and snagging around everyone!

"I WILL HAVE ALL YOUR SOULS NOW!" He said before everything went into a blindingly white light!

And then...!

* * *

And then it was all black, as Frisk looked around in this strange void of where he now was.

Looking ahead of himself he saw a small individual standing there.

He seemed to be just a child like himself, except he looked more "goat" like then Frisk did.

The strange child first turned his head a few times, and then tried opening and closing his hands.

"Finally. I was so tired of being a flower." He said before he turned around to face the human saying, "Howdy!" like nothing strange was going on.

The young goat boy was talking to Frisk like if they had known each other for years, but when he was not getting any real response back he started to get a bit instable again.

"Chara? Are you there? It's me! Asreil! Your best friend!" He said before a sudden flash bang appeared again, and once clear from that Frisk saw how Asriel had transformed again!

In the spam of a second Asriel went from looking like a small child to now both being as tall as Toriel and also wearing a very similar looking outfit! (And sporting the same type of horns as Asgore.)

This version was called "Asriel Dreemurr", and he seemed to be the most hostage of these forms yet!

It seemed like this creature no longer cared about this world anymore, and just wanted to "reset everything" to have things "be like they used to be".

As weird colours and patterns and weapons kept bombarding our hero all he could do was to stay determined, and hope and dream of that there could be another way to solve this.

At first it seemed to make Asriel stop his attacks, but then he suddenly turned into an even more powerful form!

At first it seemed like one of his attack finally took Frisk's life, but by the share determination he managed to find ways to come back again and again.

That's when he saw the real goal to victory!

If he couldn't save himself, then maybe he could save someone else?

Reaching down deep into Asriel's dark powers Frisk could see faded fragments of what was his friends trapped inside, and by saying things to them that they where familiar with he managed to make them all remember him!

With all of his friend back to normal Asriel's powers had been taking a real beating, as he now was feeling a lot weaker then he could have ever imagined!

And while Frisk could just be happy to have all his friends back and leave the bad guy behind, the kind human child still knew that there was still someone else inside of that monster that needed to be saved.

At this point Asriel was expecting to be killed by the hero, but as Frisk didn't try to do anything to fight him any longer the all powerful being suddenly didn't seem able to do much damage with his attacks any longer.

He tried and tried but each time he tried to stop the human from trying to talk to him, each time did his attacks get weaker and weaker. (Up to the point where he wasn't even trying to hit Frisk, and missed big times.)

It seemed like Asriel knew this would be the end for him, and he just didn't want to leave again. He didn't want to lose everybody, and have them forgot that he even existed.

In one final attempt at ending this Asriel let out the biggest and most devastating attack that he could, and despite losing almost all his health Frisk's determination made sure that he was still alive. (If even barley)

After that massive attack it seemed like all those god like powers was finally fading away, and left was one again that little boy. (Who now seemed to be very, very sad over everything he had done to him, and how unavoidable his own destiny truly was.)

"I-I'm so sorry." He said before wiping his tears, and trying to sound a bit more positive by jokingly say that, "I was always a bit of a crybaby, wasn't I?"

"But it hasn't been easy for me. First I died at this very young age, then I got reborn as a flower. In my new form I couldn't feel any emotions at all, and I could never really "love" or "care" about anyone." He said before getting to the final kicker in his sorry tale.

"And pretty soon I will die again. I still have no soul. So unless I get one from someone else, I will just disappear from this existence, and never come back again." He said, and he tried to hold any tears from coming down his cheeks, but it was just to hard not to.

Seeing this crying little kid Frisk decided to help him in the only way he knew how.

When looking up to see how his little human friend was taking all of this sad talk Asriel suddenly felt how he got the kid trying to get inside his mouth! It was very awkward to get his jaws forced open, having his throat get clogged up with Frisk, and then finally having a child about the size of himself stuffed inside his own gut!

"W-What did you just do?!" He asked shocked, before kinda understanding what this would meant. "You actually want to offer your own life to let me live it?" He asked, and from the shaking in his belly he got he assumed that it was Frisk's way of saying "yes" to him. "Kid, I am truly touched by your care and scarification. I really am." Asriel said before getting a bit serious again. "But it can't end like this."

Asriel sighed. "My time has been, and if I show up now it will just cause more confusion then happiness. You on the other hand has had more memories and friends in this timeline. To let you get erased from time now would be for some of them to lose a dear friend for a second time." "This is your tale now. And I want you to live it." Asriel said as he rubbed his stuffed gut, before feeling his whole body starting to disappear.

As it did Frisk fell out from the now none-existing stomach, and he could see how this young goat boy was to finally rest in piece once and for all. "Oh! And before I go I will make sure that both you and everyone else gets a chance to live the best of your lives!" Asriel said before it all turned white again, and a big "CRACK!" was heard!

Back at the normal world everyone (Including Frisk) seemed to be waking up from a total nightmare.

Many of them was wondering what had just happen, but as Frisk was about to tell them all the truth a sudden cheer could be heard from a certain skeleton.

"Guys! GUYS! You have to see this!" Papyrus shouted as some of the others gathered around to look through the big doors.

On the other end they could all see it.

 _Sunlight._

The Portal was finally broken.

They were finally...FINALLY all free!

...

...

...

...Finally it had happened!

The barrier had been shattered, and the monsters living in the Underworld was all free now!

This was an amazing new way of living that was opening up for them now.

All new possibilities, all new careers.

One after one all the different characters that Frisk had learn to know about made their ways down the mountain, and heading towards the closest human town.

At the very end just two of them was still standing there by the cliff.

Toriel and Frisk.

The always carrying Goat Mama had noticed that the little human boy didn't seem to be very excited over finally being free.

"What's the matter little one? Is something bothering you?" She asked Frisk, who chose to remain quiet.

Frisk had never told anyone this before, but he was actually an Orphan. So when he had been making his way to the big mountain where the hole down to the Underworld was a part of him might have actually wanted to go there. Go there as a chance to maybe start a whole new life with a whole new type of family?

"You can from this world right? Surely you must have some places to go to now?" Toriel asked concerned, and Frisk's still quiet tone made her a bit worried.

"Tell me, what will you be doing now?" She kindly asked Frisk, who after a few seconds of thinking seemed to finally be about to say something.

"I want to stay with you." He said before embracing Toriel in a hug.

Toriel of course was very taken by this touching moment, and she was about to ask if the boy didn't have a family missing him when she saw some tears coming down the eyes of the child, and she fully understood how it was.

"Oh dear. My dear, dear child." Toriel said as she came down on her knees and fully returned Frisk's hug. "If you truly have nowhere else to go then I will make sure to try and be the greatest mother I can be for you."

She then took Frisk's hand as she said that "The others might be waiting for us now." before starting to walk them both off.

...

...

...

...ever since then many of the characters Frisk had meet had been getting exactly what they had been wishing for when talking about their big dreams for him.

Papyrus had become seen as a very cool dude to many people, and he finally got to experience the feeling of driving a real car on the highway as your hair is getting tossed back by the winds.

Sans was making a nice living for him and his brother by working at 12 different hot dogs stands all over the world at the same time! (How he managed to do that all by himself is something nobody fully understands.)

Alphys knowledge in the science of Determination earned her a Nobel Prize, and Undyne had a very successful career as a kick boxing fighter! (And they both also became a wonderful love couple.)

Mettaton became the next big thing on the music scene, and Miss Muffet's cookie selling was making sure that no spiders on the whole planet would ever need to feel feared of being stomped by!

King Asgore had followed the same path as his ex wife had, as he had decided to get rid of all the royal titles and instead settle in for a more humble life as a gardener.

And for Toriel she had not only got to finally become a teacher, but she now had a second chance of being a mother. And she was aiming to make the most out of the time she had with Frisk. One of those things included doing some baking together, as Toriel had great fun learning out all her recipes to the young one.

"So now when we have been adding in the Cinnamon and Butterscotch into our pie mixture, all we need to do is to pour it over into the form before we put it into the oven." Toriel said as she went to get the form. And Frisk decided to take on the job of pouring the big batch from the bowl.

"Just be careful. I might have spilled some on the sides, and it can make the bowl a bit slippery..." Toriel said as she was getting the form, before hearing how a loud "SPLAT!" could be heard!

Rushing back into the kitchen she saw that Frisk had indeed slipped with the bowl, and ended up covered in the pie mixture!

"Oh no! Look at how messy you are now!" Toriel said as she got a napkin to try and get most of it off.

She ended up licking at the napkin (as a way to get some of the mixture off), and ended up licking the taste it had when combined with Frisk.

"Oh my!" She said as she couldn't help but look at Frisk with very hungry eyes.

Before Frisk knew what was going on his foster mom decided to lift him up to her face, before opening her mouth and take him inside!

After a quick taste of this "pie kid" Toriel happily swallowed down her treat, and enjoyed what a big full belly it gave her. She could feel how Frisk might be a bit scared over what just happen, but she ensured him that, "I will only keep you in there for a short time, and I want you to have fun being inside of me."

"You know. I once used to have a little goat boy that was very much like you. I lost him a long time ago, and there isn't a day when I am not thinking about him. When I see you I get reminded a lot about how much he wanted to help others, and put other creature's caring and feelings before his own. I'm sure that if he had been here today you two would have been able to get along very well." Toriel said as she gave her bloated belly a gentle rub, before sitting down to relax with a nice snail book by the fireplace...all while Frisk inside of her could get himself comfy.


End file.
